Encounters with a Bat
by ImAh Gunner
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so be nice. The summary is simple enough, what i think would happen if the sequel to the dark knight comes out. The pairings are Bruce/Batman and OC.


**DISCLAIMER:** this is my first time publishing a story on so try to remember that if I make stupid mistakes because I'm getting the hang of it and surely I'll get past this phase. Now this is just a teaser, I will post the rest of the chapter if I see a good response and yeah I know it is hard to tell if a story is worthy of our attention just by reading a paragraph but still I would want some encouragement. Also title for the story is much needed. The story is about batman and another character and its set after The Dark Knight. Its basically what I think will happen to our favorite caped crusader if any sequel to the movie does come. This is all I could think of now. On with the story!!

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

"**Its 4 in the morning."**

"**I know that, but the chief wants you at the station."**

"**{Groan}, Cant you tell him that I am asleep, and to let anybody else to do the dirty work. Besides it's not even my shi…."**

"**Now! 10 minutes."**

"**{*#*}, 15"**

Beep beep {the connection is severed}

**X o x o x o**

Its takes Maya less then 15 minutes to get ready. She puts on a pair of jeans from the day before and a long sleeved sweat shirt which she finds in the clothes basket. She sticks her gun is the back of her jeans, puts up her tousled hair in a simple ponytail, grabs her car keys from the coffee table and heads out to the front door. A blast of cold air greets her as she runs towards her Ford.

It takes 20 more minutes to reach the station block. It's a three storey Victorian style building – old and shabby but with a hint of regal ness in each brick. She enters directly into a big room with 3 desks, one of which is occupied; a recent recruit from the Academy. The stairs which lead to the second storey are hidden by a half wall, lined with a water cooler, a table with a coffee machine and some plants. The man looks up from his work and gives her a tired smile.

**Maya: "What's the weather up there, Marty?"**

**Marty: "Storm clouds on the horizon. I think you're in for it Maya"**

**Maya: "Tell me something I don't know"**

Thus saying she climbs up the stairs and enters a room which says commissioner written on the door.

**Maya: "Hiya chief"**

Commissioner Jim Gordon looks up from his work to see his most troublesome officer leaning by the doorway. He had a pretty rough flight already to make things worse, to come to work and hear about her latest near mishap made him start on the unfortunate victim.

**Commissioner Gordon: "What is the meaning of this?"**

**Maya: What is the meaning of what?"**

**Commissioner Gordon: "Don't act all innocent. You know fully well what I'm talking about. Care to explain what in Satan's name were you doing in a dark alley in lower suburbia on the night of 20****th**** December, hmm."**

**Maya: "Oh that! How do you get word so fast?"**

**Commissioner Gordon: "That may be due to the fact that I'm the head who runs this establishment; the top dog; the high priest. It is my job to know what goes on or under my nose."**

**Maya: "Ah yes!"**

**Commissioner Gordon: "Don't ah yes me!!! Just tell me what you were thinking when you decided in a fit of heroism and went without backup to take down to armed and dangerous criminals."**

**Maya: "Gee, stop over reacting. Jonathon had a pretty rough day so I took over his gig. And I did have my .45 caliber shotgun with me, contrary to the rumors you may have heard about it sitting on the coffee table under a pile of junk mail."**

**Commissioner Gordon: "That is beside the point. You could have gotten yourself killed. Don't you understand why I partnered you up with Jonathon? He's got 30 years of experience at being a cop. More then you could ever hope to achieve under the current situation."**

**Maya: "That woman would have been killed by those men if I had not intervened. I did my duty under the oath I took at my graduation, you were there too. And even if I was not a cop I would have done the exact same thing."**

**Commissioner Gordon: "You are right, stubborn as you are. Now let me see that hand."**

Maya lifts her right hand for the commissioner to inspect. It is bandaged in a cast.

**Maya: "It's fine, the stitches sting a bit and the doctor was kind enough to do them up in blue wire."**

**Commissioner Gordon: "Only you would want your stitches sewn up in your favorite color."**

**Maya: "You do know me!"**

Thus saying she goes towards the door and opens it. She is exhausted from lack of sleep and was just thinking of getting under her snuggly covers the minute she reached her apartment, but only if the Commissioner had a little compassion towards the people who worked at his command, day and night ridding the streets of Gotham from criminal activity ranging from cat-napping to murder {using a pitchfork as the weapon}, just to be handed a measly pay cheque at the end of every measly month. So it was with bated breath that she turned around at his next question, or rather statement.

**Commissioner Gordon: "Just where do you think you're going, hmm?!"**

**Maya: "uh….back to my apartment."**

**Commissioner Gordon: "No you're not, its bloody 5 in the morning. It's not safe** **to drive around in that dinky of yours, which I'm sure doesn't even have a decent lock."**

At this short speech, a volcano which had been dormant in the back of Maya's mind and suddenly erupted and words sprang out of her mouth like fiery flames and molten lava, all of which were directed towards the man who had taught her everything she knew about American Football and the important part of genetics in a person's life. To Maya none of that mattered now, for she felt unjustly treated and when angry was like a mad bull tied to a leash, easily swayed by the slightest of red. Lack of sleep had made her a little tame though, and so she said;

**Maya: "Uncle Jim!!!"**

Note: the complete first chapter!!! It took a lot of time to post due to technical problems so bear with me and please review and let me know your appreciation. Tada for now!!


End file.
